Leonid Florescu
Leonid Florescu is a human arms dealer who appears in the non-canon novel, Blood Enemy. He also has a brief mention in the novelization of Underworld: Evolution. At the time of the modern-day events of Blood Enemy, Florescu has a blond-haired mistress. Florescu is one of few Humans who know of the existence of both Vampires and Lycans, and although he knows of their existence, and their weaknesses to ultraviolet light and silver respectively, he is still somewhat superstitious."Selene's scare tactics had the desired effect; Florescu gasped out loud and crossed himself. ''Scratch a sophisticated mortal urbanite, Selene thought, and you'll find a superstitious peasant underneath." ~''Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 16 Despite knowing that the Vampires and Lycans are at war, he sells weapons to both sides, making himself a fortune. ''Blood Enemy'' Florescu arrives to a midnight clandestine meeting with Raze and two other Lycans in Statue Park outside of Budapest, intending to show the Werewolves a sample of a new Uzi submachine gun. Unknown to him, the meeting is being watched by a duo of Death Dealers, one of which is Selene, who'd been tipped-off that Florescu does business with the Lycans as well. Florescu, unusually anxious to conclude his meeting, leaves without counting his money upon payment. Within a few minutes of Florescu departure, the Lycans are attacked by an unidentified assailant, who injures Raze, and kills the other two Lycans, and Selene's partner, Diego. After the events of that night, and after she had absorbed Diego's death, Selene realizes both that Florescu had known that something was going to happen, and that the unidentified assailant was sporting state-of-the-art armor and weapons that could have only come from Florescu. Selene corners him at Budapest's Petofi Baths, holds his head under the pool's hot water twice before he tells her what he knows. Prior to the meeting, he was approached and threatened by a deranged female Lycan called Leyba, (who has it out for Vampires and Lycans), both for the time and the place of the meeting and for the fire power, plus she had taken over his 'country estate'. During the Death Dealer's assault on the refurbished abandoned monastery, which Florescu used as his 'country estate', Florescu and his lover were kept safe at a Death Dealer's safehouse, where he is warned to cease in any future transactions with the Lycans. In the Epilogue, a few weeks after Leyba's death, Florescu, greedy as ever, continues to meet with the Lycans, Lucian personally, trading weapons, this time introduces Lucian to Ultraviolet ammunition, adapted from experimental American military tracer rounds. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Florescu is briefly mentioned in the Evolution novelization, when Selene learns that it was Andreas Tanis who had given Lucian UV ammunition. Florescu is speculated to have been a middleman at best, implying that he may have carried supplies between Tanis and Lucian."Selene had previously suspected a mortal arms dealer, Leonid Florescu, of supplying Lucian with the experimental tracer rounds, now it appeared that Florescu had only been a middleman at best." ~''Underworld: Evolution'' novelization, chapter 15 This, however, contradicts the film, which shows that Tanis traded with Lucian directly. Trivia * Deep down, Leonid Florescu is Roman Catholic. References fr:Leonid Florescu Category:Characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Blood Enemy characters Category:Male characters Category:Human Category:Alive